harvest moon: the novel
by justagamer1
Summary: Jacob's grandfather passes away and leaves him the farm. a once prosperous place now a total wreck. he has two and a half years to build the farm up back to it's former glory. a difficult task for a city boy. will he succed? will he get the girl? what's up with that frikken mole? read on to find out.


Authors note.

I know it's a stupid thing to do to write another story when I still have like six other stories I haven't even finished yet, but I just really wanted to write a Harvest moon story for some reason. Sorry if it's not 100% like the game

…...

**Warning: this story contains foul language, sexual innuendos and other mature situations. Sound like my kind of story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon… the Martians do!**

…...

Episode one: Grandpa bought the farm.

….

Rain beat down heavily on the roof of the tavern. Inside there were very few people and very few of them were sober (most of which hung around the pool table) and an old country song was playing on the jukebox in the corner.

At the bar sat a man in a tuxedo with his hair neatly combed, he was nursing a half filled glass. The bartender was behind the bar cleaning a glass smoking a cigar. He took notice to this man.

"Why the long face?" asked the bartender. "You look like you just came from a funeral."

The man looked at the bartender. "I did," he said without much emotion and his eyes focused back to his drink.

"Oh…" said the bartender and went back to tending to the dishes.

The man in the suit took a drink of his beer, as he did another man in a suit walked into the tavern with an umbrella. He shook himself dry, walked over to the man at the bar and sat down.

"You certainly made an ass of yourself when you ran out of my office this afternoon, Jacob." Said the man. "Where have you been?"

Jacob scoffed.

"Look I know this is a rough time for you with your grandfather death, but you still need to carry out his final wishes." Said the man.

"I haven't a clue how to run a farm!" said Jacob and slammed his fist into the bar.

"Listen, I know it's going to be rough, but you can do this." The man said putting a hand on the barfly's shoulder. "it's going to be a lot of hard work true, you're going to have to put in a lot of time and effort but think of what happens if you don't do this, the state will confiscate the land and it will just be the foundation for another Wal-mart. Plus if you follow your grandfather's instructions exactly you'll inherit his lives' savings."

"Why can't I just sell the land to some moron?" Jacob asked.

"Because your grandfather asked you to," The man said wearily.

Jacob mumbled something and took a sip of his ale.

"I did not know you drank." The man said.

"Only on special occasions." Said Jacob.

The two were silent for a moment.

"What else do you have?" the man asked suddenly. "All you do all day is hang out in that damn dinner in hopes of picking up some cute waitress and screw around with that stoner. This farm could be a big thing for you"

They sat there in silence for some time, finally Jacob said. "What happens if I do get the farm back on its feet? Do I still have to continue working on the farm?"

"No, your grandfather said you didn't have to, you could sell it if you want." The man said.

Jacob was silent once more, weighing his options.

"What do you got to lose?" The man asked. "If you fail nothing happens and your grandfather's farm is demolished and if you're successful you'll get a check in the mail for a quarter of a million dollars."

Jacob stayed silent, took a sip of the ale and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jacob said.

"Excellent!" said the man as he stood up sharply. "Just remember, build the farm up to its former glory, find a girl and marry her and have at least one kid within two and a half years. Your father will come evaluate your progress in the end."

The man then walked out of the bar without another word or any response from Jacob. Jacob sighed and nursed his ale.

"What am I getting myself into…"

…...

End

…...

Authors note

And so it begins! I would like to start off by saying sorry in advance because the first few chapters of this story are going to be a little short due to reasons. I also may not write another chapter in a while, I have a few other stories I would like to take care of first, plus college stuff and also I'm starting two web comics that I drew myself (which will be posted online the second I find a scanner) and there's a couple of novels I have been putting off.

But anyway I hope you'll enjoy the story, sorry the first chapter is a bit boring, don't worry it'll get more interesting as it goes on… I hope.

Justagamer1.


End file.
